Double containment piping or tubing systems are commonly used to transport fluids in various environments. A common application is that of transport of hazardous materials, such as in processes utilizing hazardous materials. One exemplary application is that of semiconductor fabrication processes, utilizing chemicals of a hazardous classification, although there are many other applications using double containment systems. A double containment system utilizes an outer, secondary containment pipe or tubing surrounding an inner, primary pipe or tubing, with an annulus or interstitial space between the inner and outer pipes or tubing. In the event of a leak from the inner tubing, the outer tubing contains the fluid.
Even though the outer tubing of a double containment system contains fluid leaking from a primary inner tubing, the fluid within the interstitial space presents a problem of handling the leaked fluid.